


Duly Noted

by TeaAndKittens



Series: Message Received [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oh My God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaAndKittens/pseuds/TeaAndKittens
Summary: Keith has a box full of scraps of paper, a lovingly archived collection of all the notes Lance has written him so far in their relationship.  Their son has a box just like it, and soon their newly adopted daughter will too.
Or:  5 (-ish) notes Lance wrote to Keith, beginning with the one that started it all, and 1 Keith wrote back





	

**Author's Note:**

> This exists because I wanted to have something complete posted before I began languishing in WIP hell. I honestly have no idea how it got so fluffy. *Shrugs* Sorry, not sorry.
> 
> Warning: most of this is pure and unadulterated fluff, but at one point Keith and Lance do adopt a child and vague references are made to an unhappy and potentially abusive/neglectful upbringing before the adoption and some lingering trauma as a result. There is nothing explicit in the story, but I thought a head's up might be warranted in case that's an area of sensitivity for anyone.
> 
> ETA: Two things - 1) I've decided to make this a series. 2) I now have a [tumblr](). Come be my friend and yell with me about these boys and this life ruining show. Or just stop by and drop me a suggestion for where to take this series or moments you want to see in future installments. :)
> 
> **ETA AGAIN: Holy shit, I am so late putting this link here, but you guys - THERE IS FANART FOR THIS NOW. Please,[go check it out](http://jackalopes-vld.tumblr.com/post/154812438687/jackalopes-vld-we-started-out-as-partners) it's so beautiful I can't even.**

**1\.  Friday, late afternoon.  Black marker on a blue post-it note.  Found on Keith’s desktop calendar:**

 

_ Keith, _

 

_ You owe me one for that spectacular save during the presentation.  Don’t think for a second that Allura didn’t notice you hadn’t run those numbers.  You might be the flashy new hotshot catching everyone’s attention, but I’m gonna be a hero around here.  They’ll throw me a parade. _

 

_ Don’t worry, I’m not expecting a parade from you (this time).  I think a month of you doing my end of the week sales reports should suffice. _

 

_ Lance _

 

***

 

The chicken scratch handwriting scrawled across that tiny blue square made something hot and impossible to ignore flare in Keith’s belly.  This “rivalry” business the other account manager insisted on should be ridiculous and easy to laugh off.  He should throw the note out and then get on with his day; there was far too much work to be done to let Lance and his childish games distract him.  He left the note where it was, turned on his heel and immediately stalked over to Lance’s cubicle.  “Hey, hero,” he drawled, deceptively mild.  He did not care at all if he was interrupting anything.  There was a buzzing sensation crawling beneath his skin, and Keith recognized that he was itching for  _ something _ \- he just didn’t know what it was.

 

Completely unhurried, Lance spun around in his desk chair to face him.  “Keith,” he greeted with a smirk.  He didn’t seem surprised by Keith’s appearance at all.  Or lured in by his falsely pleasant tone.  In all honesty, he appeared pleased.

 

A few seconds passed where Lance didn’t say anything more than that, turning the confrontation into something awkward.  Keith crossed his arms over his chest, defensive.  “No dice on the sales reports.”  His tone was a touch aggressive, which maybe tipped his hand a little.  This was why he didn’t keep track of individual points won or lost, just overall victories.

 

“No?”  Lance made a show of pouting exaggeratedly, his lovely mouth twisting in a way that should look absurd but was instead appealing.   “Then next time I’ll leave you to flounder in front of the board when you go in unprepared.”

 

_That_ put them back on familiar ground.  Keith shrugged and grinned down at him, letting the confidence he knew often came across as arrogance flood his veins and shape his body language.  “I didn’t need to run those contingency numbers.  My original proposal was going to work.”  He wanted to push the other man’s buttons, provoke him into an emotional response.  He wanted to affect Lance as much as he felt affected and past experience had shown bringing up his competence was a button he could push over and over.

 

Looking rather indulgent, Lance tipped his head and conceded the point.  “Mmm, probably.  But every now and then you’ve got to at least pretend to toe the line.”

 

“Like you?” Keith asked with a raised eyebrow, skepticism dripping from his tone.  

 

Feigning offense, Lance scoffed.  “Of course not.  I’m too charming and pretty to be expected to behave.”  

 

The word “pretty” rattled around in Keith’s head, obliterating rational thought in its wake.  Lance was infuriating at the best of times, but the idea that he  _ was _ pretty and he  _ knew  _ it,  _ used  _ it to his advantage (though never on Keith) made that hot feeling in Keith’s gut roar back to life as an inferno.  He leaned forward and braced his hands on the edge of Lance’s desk.  He could feel his face stretched into something he’d love to claim was a grin, but in reality was probably far too predatory to be described as one.  “Nobody likes a brat, no matter how  _ pretty _ they are.”

 

Lance licked his lips and rubbed the palms of his hands over his thighs, drawing attention to the tantalizing stretch of his finely cut suit over his muscles.  It should have made him look nervous; he simply looked smug.  “Really?  Because this smile has certainly gotten me out of a lot of trouble.”  He favored Keith with a sweet smile, tainted with just enough mischief to be wildly tempting.

 

A surge of arousal made his knees feel weak, which shouldn’t feel like a win, but Keith grinned anyway.  They were headed toward something - always had been - and for the first time he was confident that “something” wasn’t going to end up as a trainwreck.  For the first time he felt like he knew which of them was the hunter and which was the prey.  “That’s because you haven’t met anyone properly motivated to keep you in line.”

 

Surprise flickered across Lance’s face for an instant, but he recovered quickly and fluttered his eyelashes outrageously.  “You offering?”  His tone was thick and warmly seductive like honey.

 

The buzzing beneath his skin reached a fever pitch and Keith snorted.  “To keep you in line?  Nah.”  He leaned closer to Lance and let his voice drop down an octave or two.  “But I might be willing to take you home and fuck the sass out of you for at least a few hours.”

 

Bright, defiant fire shone in Lance’s eyes and a filthy grin unfurled across his face.  “You can try.”

 

**2\.  Saturday morning, early.  Green pen on lined notebook paper.  Stuck beneath the wiper of Keith’s car.**

 

_ Hey. :) _

 

_ Last night was fun, even though I probably shouldn’t be saying that since we ended up in police custody.  ;P  Which, again, was not - entirely - my fault (how was I supposed to know that door was alarmed).  Anyway, I know we’re doing this whatever it is we’re doing all out of order, and with the getting kicked out of the restaurant for yelling at homophobes, and the back alley fight, and the getting arrested, and the not even having sex, it might seem like last night didn’t go well.  But, without knowing how you feel about it, I wanted to let you know that I thought it was perfect; best first date I’ve ever been on.  (Although I’m not sure if that says more about how good we are together or how insane my expectations are.) _

 

_ And we can keep doing what we’ve been doing - the no-strings (really fucking spectacular) sex - because that’s all good and I’m not about to punish myself by turning it down if that’s all that’s on offer.  I just really wanted to say that I wouldn’t mind doing this again.  Except maybe with less brawling next time.  My face hurts like a motherfucker. _

 

_ -L  _

 

***

 

Lance’s note had been all Keith could think about for the rest of the weekend, but he forced himself to wait until Monday morning to respond and then cornered him in the copy room.  “Busy tomorrow night?”  The split in Lance’s bottom lip had scabbed over, but it certainly wasn’t healed.  Keith put his hands in his pockets and curled them into fists to keep from reaching out and pushing at the wound until it reopened.  He hadn't known how into a roughed up and bloody Lance he'd be until this weekend and now his libido appeared to be making up for that grave oversight.

 

Lance shook his head with a speed that was gratifying, not even bothering to pretend he needed to think about it.  “No.  Whatcha have in mind?”  There was the shadow of his usual playful seduction in that tone, but it was overshadowed with anxiety.

 

Blood pounded through his veins, quick and hard.  The bruise on his cheek throbbed like a drumbeat to accompany his uncertainty.  Keith had no idea what the fuck he was doing here, but it helped to know that from the looks of things, Lance didn’t either.  Feeling a little reckless, he just went with his gut.  Hoping he looked somewhat casual, he shrugged.  “The Grand Cinema is doing a sci-fi double feature.”

 

All the nervous energy visibly bled out of Lance and he smiled, slow and pleased.  “You asking me on another date, hotshot?”

 

Months of taking Lance to bed (or the nearest empty office) whenever they could find the time had honed Keith’s awareness of the other man.  Now that he was reassured and no longer feared rejection, Lance radiated an openness that invited him closer.  Keith was not about to turn down that invitation - not when  _ closer _ was where he always wanted to be with Lance.  He took a couple of steps forward, pushing himself into Lance’s personal space, advancing on him with something close to aggression in his movements, until he could feel the other man’s body heat through his clothes.  “Sure, on one condition.”

 

Aggression or no, retreat was never an option for Lance.  He held his ground, aiming a cocky grin up at Keith and curling his upper body forward.  “Yeah, what’s that?” he asked softly.  He’d once asked Keith “you wanna watch me finger myself open for you?” in exactly that same tone of voice.

 

Ducking forward, Keith angled his head so he could whisper his answer in Lance’s ear.  “The next time I see you in handcuffs, you better also be naked and in my bed.”  He pulled back in time to watch surprise and  _ hunger _ detonate in Lance’s expression when his words registered.

 

A barely noticeable tremor rolled through Lance’s frame and he made a choked off noise of arousal.  When he’d recovered, he shot a look so raw and blatantly wanting it was obscene at Keith.  “I can live with that.”

 

**3\.  Sunday, mid-morning.  Black marker on pink post-its.**

 

Found on Lance’s pillow:   _ Good Morning <3 _

 

Found on the alarm clock:   _ I love you _

 

Found on the bathroom door:   _ You’re always the best part of my day _

 

Found on the bathroom mirror:   _ Even when you irritate me _

 

Found on the faucet:   _ You’re still my favorite person _

 

Found on the shower door:   _ So I want you with me every day _

 

Found on the towel shelf:   _ As partners _

 

Found on the coffee machine:   _ I want to work for all the things in our future we talk about late at night _

 

Found on the cabinet with the mugs:   _ I want to fulfill all the promises we whisper against each other’s skin _

 

Found on Keith’s mug:   _ I want to be home and family and a safe harbor for you _

 

Found on the bread box:   _ I want to make you smile _

 

Found on the toaster:   _ I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you smile _

 

Found on the refrigerator:   _ And more than anything, I want you to say yes _

 

Found on the breakfast bar:   _ Marry me? _

 

Found on the black box on the breakfast bar:   _ Please? <3 _

 

***

 

It took another fifteen minutes of Keith sipping his coffee and trying not to smile stupidly at the unfamiliar weight of the ring on his finger before Lance shuffled into the kitchen from wherever he’d been hiding and waiting.  He looked sheepish and nervous and fucking  _ edible, _ still sleep-rumpled and wearing threadbare and oversized pajamas.

 

“Good morning,” Keith greeted casually.  With a herculean effort, he resisted pulling Lance into his lap and sinking his fingers into the wild nest of his bed-head.  He sort of desperately wanted to know if the ring would catch on the thick strands.

 

Uncharacteristically bypassing the coffee pot, Lance plopped down on the barstool next to Keith and groaned like he was dying.  “In retrospect this was a terrible idea.  The wait is killing me, and you still haven’t said anything dude, I'm freaking the fuck out, and oh my god, please put me out of my misery.”  With another dramatic noise of distress, he collapsed forward to fold his arms on the bar and bury his face in them.

 

Happiness was bubbling up effervescently in Keith’s chest and he feared it was doing something alarmingly goofy to his face.  He was so glad Lance wasn’t looking at him to see it when he slid over one of the last notes he’d found.

 

Sensing the movement, Lance looked at Keith for a moment while he chewed on his lip nervously.  Then he looked at the note; his face lit up when he saw that Keith had underlined the word “yes” twice.  “Fuck yeah!”  And then he was crawling into Keith’s lap of his own accord and peppering kisses all over Keith’s face.  He managed to get out “I’m gonna marry you so fucking hard,” and “let’s do this thing,” between frantic presses of his lips before the kisses became more determined and his mumbling less intelligible.

 

Almost manic in his joy, Keith couldn’t do anything but laugh and wrap his arms around his  _ fiance’s  _ \- god - waist and hold on for the ride.

 

**4\.  Tuesday, late evening.  Blue pen on the back of a takeout menu.  Found taped to Keith’s punching bag in the garage.**

 

_ Babe, _

 

_ I know you don’t want to hear that everything’s going to be okay, and god, I’m too wrecked to even try to write that with any conviction.  The truth is that none of this is okay.  They’re keeping our baby from us and the law says they can just because they share DNA even though they’ve never loved him like we do.   _

 

_ Like we still will. _

 

_ And that’s what I want to say - not some false promise or attempt at hope - but that we’re still in this fight.  We’re still in this fight, so don’t you dare give up on me Keith.  I need you to keep fighting with me.  David needs us to keep fighting for him.  Other couples might give up at this setback, talk to the social worker again, pick a kid that’s less trouble.  But you and I have never run from trouble, and we’re not about to start now.  Not when we promised our son we’d take him home and give him the family he deserves rather than the shitty one he’s stuck with now.   _

 

_ Do you remember when we told Pidge that we were getting married and they said we were both too stubborn for a marriage to work?  Do you remember what you told them?  You said that was exactly why our marriage was going to work - we were both too stubborn to ever be done with each other.  It might be the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard you say.  I don’t know if I’ve ever loved you more than in the moment when you said I was worth never giving up on. _

 

_ This is just the next thing we’ll face together that’s not worth giving up on.  There probably aren’t another two people on this planet stupid and stubborn enough not to give up on this boy just because things are hard.  That’s why David will always be OUR son no matter what the law says and whether he’s with us or not.  We’re not giving up on him.  Ever. _

 

_ All my love and all my fight, _

_ L _

 

***

 

Keith gave in to the urge to let out a single inarticulate snarl of rage with an accompanying punch to the bag.  The solid thud of his fist was satisfying, but did nothing to douse the flames of anger licking at his insides.  He knew he couldn't risk more than that though; even one more strike would open the floodgates and Keith would stay down here beating his helpless frustration and grief into the bag until he was bloody and exhausted and emptied out.  He wouldn’t do that to Lance; he wouldn’t let himself fall apart when there was still a job he needed to do.  He untapped the note and went to find his husband.

 

Lance was on the couch, his laptop open on his thighs, but he didn’t appear to actually be doing anything on it, just staring into space.  When Keith came in he looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes.  “Hey.”  His voice cracked somewhere in the middle.

 

It was easy to tell, well if you knew his husband as well as Keith did, that Lance had used up the last of his unbridled determination.  Probably on Keith’s note.  Now he was just hollow - and sad.  But that was okay; picking each other up from time to time when it was needed was the whole point of being partners.  Keith dropped onto the couch next to him and curled a hand around the back of his neck.  Even broken open and devastated like this, Lance was still the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen and it was enough.  Enough for Keith to focus on something other than the swirling tempest of his own emotions.  “Okay.  So let’s email the social worker.  Find out what we do next.”  He didn’t bother to hide the anger still simmering at the base of his skull or the heartbreak clawing at his chest in his tone.  Lance would know they were there anyway, and he’d never fault him for not being able to get rid of them.

 

“Right, yeah.”  Lance’s voice already sounded steadier.  He sucked in a breath and started typing.

 

**5\.  Wednesday, mid-morning.  Red pen on copy paper.  Found in Keith’s laptop bag.**

 

_ Husband, _

 

_ Don’t think I didn’t see that little face you made before David left.  I know you worry that you never say the right thing to him, but I want you to know that everything you say to him is just perfect.  Because it’s clear to me, him, all our friends, and anyone in a five mile radius, really, that you love that boy more than should be humanly possible.  And that’s what he needs, that’s what matters to David more than the actual words. _

 

_ You’re an incredible father and I can’t think of a better partner to do this with than you.  We’ll always make a great team. _

 

_ Love you. L _

 

_ P.S.  Besides, when have I ever hesitated to tell you when you weren't pulling your own weight.  ;) _

 

***

 

Keith turned away and pretended not to notice anything when he saw Lance slipping a note into David’s lunchbox.  He bit his lip to hold in the insistent smile at his husband’s antics; that man had never been subtle a day in his life - he wasn't fooling anybody.  Lance had been worried that David might find the notes embarrassing, might want them to stop when he started middle school this year.  He’d gone as far as to ask David if he felt the notes were too childish now.  One slow shake of David’s head was all it took to do away with that foolishness and Keith was glad.  Lance loved too big and too fearlessly to ever be capable of dialing it back and Keith was sure the attempt would crush him.  And anyway, David deserved to know every day what it felt like to be loved that way.

 

Graciously pretending he hadn’t witnessed the “secret” note being slipped in his bag, David walked over to the counter next to Lance and held up his watch.  He was still mostly non-verbal with them, but he’d found other ways of communicating and the displaying of his vintage Voltron watch had become a familiar routine.  Their kid had a thing about punctuality.

 

Lance smiled easily, appearing almost delighted with his son’s impatience.  He had never struggled with having a child who communicated differently, never become frustrated or awkward, always effortlessly taking it in stride.  “Time to go already, huh?”  He looked over at Keith with a conspiratorial grin.  “How did we ever get out of the house on time before David came along?”

 

Playing along was as instinctive as breathing now and Keith unconsciously raised an eyebrow at him.  “We didn’t,” he deadpanned.  He noticed David’s lips twitch into a semblance of a smile for a second at that, but didn’t comment on it.  He just squirreled the memory of that expression away for the next time he doubted himself and his ability to parent this boy who clearly needed so much.  Keith still hadn’t figured out how he’d managed not to fuck it all up yet; apparently winging it was a winning strategy.

 

With an admirable amount of gravitas for this time in the morning, Lance handed the lunchbox over to David.  “You got the permission slip we signed?”

 

David nodded.

 

“And your math homework?”

 

Another solemn nod.

 

“Good.”  Lance leaned down and pressed a kiss to the crown of David’s head, something their son had only become comfortable with in the last few months.  “Good luck on your chair test today.  I know you’ll do great, but even if you don’t I’m still so proud of you.”

 

David aimed a tentative smile up at Lance.  Band classes had worked miracles for David; it was the only thing they’d ever seen him get excited about, but consequently he became extremely anxious the morning of his tests in class.  Lance’s ability to genuinely encourage without pressuring was enviable.  His smile slowly smoothed into something more neutral and the boy looked over at Keith.

 

Nodding at the signal, Keith scooped up his car keys and headed for the door.  When they were outside, stuffing book bags and briefcases and trumpet cases into the backseat, Keith put a hand on David’s shoulder, inordinately pleased that the boy no longer stiffened when he did this.  “He really means that, you know.  He’ll be so proud of you no matter what.  And so will I.”  He still wasn’t sure if that was the right thing to say, but he was going to trust that Lance knew what he was talking about in that note a few weeks ago and just make sure David knew they both loved him.

 

David wouldn’t meet his eye after that, but it didn’t matter, because he croaked out a quiet, “I know.”

 

Tears stinging his eyes, Keith though once again how amazing it was that a lonely orphan like him had somehow ended up with the perfect family.

 

**+1.  Seven years, three months, and twelve days after the first note.  Pencil on notebook paper.  Handed to Lance while having morning coffee:**

 

_ Lance, _

 

_ I’m writing this while sitting in the airport on our way to get our second child and bring her home.  I don’t really know what I’m doing here (stop laughing) since you’re the one who’s always doing the notes, but I keep looking over at you and I had to try even if I embarrass myself horribly.  The words keep filling up my head faster than I can get them on paper, but I have to try.  Because these are things I don’t know if I can say out loud, but they need to be said, and you need to hear them.  So I will do this.  For you. _

 

_ You’re sleeping.  It’s been a long day: travelling across the country, three airports in twelve hours, SO many phone calls; it will all be worth it.  It doesn’t surprise me that you fell for the child with the most complicated biological family situation in the foster system - again.  You’re so good at figuring out who needs your love the most and then not giving up on them no matter what happens after that. _

 

_ If you knew how long I’d been sitting here watching you and David sleep, you’d probably be so mad, call me creepy (like that time you told me I might as well start sparkling when you caught me right outside the shower that one time).  It’s all your fault for being so beautiful.  You’re drooling, you’ve got dark circles under your eyes that look like bruises, and none of us have showered in like thirty plus hours or something, and you’re still so  _ _ fucking _ _ beautiful.  David’s leaning on you too, with a handful of your hoodie, like he can’t let go of you.  He’ll wake up before you, of course, so you won’t get to see it.  Don’t worry, I took a picture.  It’s beautiful.  Our family is already so incredibly beautiful and now we get to add to it.  I honestly don’t know what to do with the way that makes me feel. _

 

_ It would have scared me once.  Sometimes it already seems like too much, you and David, I already love you both so much and sometimes that’s overwhelming.  When it was just us, I used to go to bed every night filled to the brim with how much I loved you and then I’d wake up next to you and somehow love you even more, terrified every time that  _ _ this _ _ would be the tipping point, this would be the morning I reached my limit and I’d self destruct under the pressure of trying to find room for all the feelings you gave me.  And every morning you’d roll over and smile at me and miraculously I managed to fit all that love in my heart for another day. _

 

_ And just when I’d learned not to be afraid anymore, you brought that terror back 100 fold when you brought up the idea of adopting.  You had already planted your flag on every last corner of my heart to claim that territory - how on earth was I supposed to have anything left for another person?  And if I managed, that might even be worse.  Surely one person was not meant to contain  _ _ double _ _ the amount of feelings I had for you.  But you showed me how, and in the end it wasn’t even all that hard.  Downright easy in fact.  And now I get to do it again. _

 

_ I’m not afraid this time.  I know my heart will just keep growing to fit all the love our baby girl will need (and then keep growing past that point because I know my love for our family won’t ever stop expanding).  I know that if there’s a setback and she doesn’t come home with us today that we won’t stop fighting.  I know that I can be a good father and give her the family that she deserves.  I know that you will be by my side for the whole thing, and that might be the most amazing thing of all. _

 

_ We started out as partners, and now we’re a team.  A family.  Thank you for giving me everything I’ve ever wanted and all the things I never even knew to dream about. _

 

_ I love you, _

_ Keith _

 

***

 

With all the chaos that ensued trying to fit a three year old into their home and their lives, it took another two weeks for things to calm down enough for Keith to actually give Lance the note he’d written, handing it over while they sat in the same place they had when he'd accepted Lance’s proposal.  He sipped his coffee absently and watched Lance read, trying not to feel too self-conscious.

 

When he was finished Lance set the note down with a shaking hand and looked at Keith with watery eyes.  “You asshole.”

 

“What?”

 

Lance scrubbed a hand over his face.  “You always have to be better than me don’t you?  I’ve never written you anything like this.”  His voice sounded absolutely  _ wrecked _ .

 

Incredulous, Keith snorted; that had to be a joke, right?  “Of course not.  Yours are always better.”

 

Lance laughed, sharp and bitter.  “No, they most decidedly are not.”

 

“Hnn.”  Stubborn as his husband was, arguing was definitely not going to convince him.  Keith would just have to show him then.  He stood up and went to their bedroom.  He came back with a box full of notes collected over their entire relationship.  He’d never thrown a single one away.  He carefully set the box on the counter.  “You think that,” he pointed at the note Lance was still clinging to, “in any way compares to these?  Or to the box full that David has in his room?  Or the ones Jolie will start collecting soon?”

 

Lance looked flabbergasted.  “Those are, those are nothing.  Stupid, silly things.  Some of them are just stick figures.”  He flapped his arms around as he talked, the agitation in his limbs mirroring the agitation in his voice.

 

A quick shake of Keith’s head was enough to cut off Lance’s babbling.  “Don’t you dare.”  As much as he needed to say the next part, he didn't think he could finish it if he was looking at Lance while he did.  He also really wanted to hold him too, so he pulled his husband to his feet and enfolded him in a hug.  He brushed a kiss across Lance’s cheek and stayed there to whisper against his skin as well.  “you assemble a ragtag group of foster kids with abandonment issues a mile wide, patiently wait for them to realize this isn’t some dream that can all slip away, turn them into a  _ family _ and then you have the nerve to call it nothing when you go out of your way on an almost daily basis to make sure we know you’re thinking of us even if you aren’t there?  David and I have never thought a single one of those notes were silly, and Jolie won’t either.”  Hearing the ragged quality to Lance’s breathing, he pulled back to meet Lance’s eye and frown a little like he was thinking hard.  “Well, maybe that first one.  A month of sales reports?  You should have known that wasn’t going to happen,” he teased, trying to lighten the mood.

 

A little breathless and a lot overwhelmed, Lance answered, “I think that one worked out well for me in the end, all things considered.”

"Touche," Keith conceded and then proceeded to kiss the breath from his husband's lungs.


End file.
